


Slolstice Sparks

by falloutphan_7341



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutphan_7341/pseuds/falloutphan_7341
Summary: And I seem to be in a hazeEntranced with how the light playsWithin your hair, a love affairOf firefliesBased onthisRP thread from the Winter Slolstice Ball event on Twitter
Relationships: Sam Scandal/Gallup Crueller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Slolstice Sparks

Sam leaned against the bar, tapping his foot nervously. _Gallup said she’d be here, right?_ He thought, absentmindedly pulling his phone from his pocket. He unlocked his phone and opened his messages app.

**_S: WHERE YOU AT DAWG_ **

He hit send, and then immediately second-guessed whether his approach was too informal. Before he had too much time to worry, his phone chimed with a reply.

**_G: I'm on my way back in right now, was just outside talkin' to some folks!_ **

**_G: Meet you by the bar?_ **

**_S: perf, also this bar is amazing, if something can be mulled they have a giant pot of it here and I am HERE FOR IT_ **

**_G: You're a dork_ ** **😅** **_I'll be right there_ **

Sam smiled down at his phone. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, and would barely admit it to himself, but he really wanted to see her tonight. In fact, he could feel his pulse quickening slightly as he caught sight of her making her way towards the bar. He caught her eyes and waved her over, and she waved back and trotted towards him, smiling from ear to ear.

Gallup pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, leaning her elbow on the backrest and her head in her hand. “Howdy darlin’,” she said, physically incapable of not smiling. “You um, look real nice.”

Sam’s face flushed pink. “Howdy.” He cleared his throat slightly before continuing. “So yeah, that picture from earlier definitely did not do you justice, you look great!”

Gallup felt her own face grow warm. “Yeah, okay,” she said, rolling her eyes. She couldn’t hold her straight face for long before breaking into a grin. “Find anythin' good to drink? I woulda looked earlier, but I wanted to wait for you to get here.”

“I haven't decided between the wassail, the mulled wine, or the mulled mead. Shall we?” He grinned, offering his arm.

Gallup let out a nervous laugh. “Right now?” She took a deep breath that she hoped was discreet enough that Sam didn’t notice before standing up. “Alright,” she said softly, taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

“If the song is a good one, you can’t wait! Plus it looks good if we dance a bit before making a DJ request,” he stated with a wink.

“Uh, what request is that gonna be?” They finally stop at an open space on the dance floor, and Gallup turns to face Sam as she slides her other hand into his.

Sam grins, slightly squeezing Gallup’s hand. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, but he took a slow breath to steady himself as they started to sway to the music. “Dunno. Maybe some Brooks and Dunn? Garth Brooks? All I know is that if we don't look like a country western remake of that dance scene in Titanic on a dime store budget, we fucked up.”

Despite her best efforts to contain it, Gallup started to laugh. “You’re a dork, but I trust your judgement.” She paused, looking Sam up and down. “You, uh, look a bit lost. Do you want me to lead?”

Sam laughs lightly, looking down at his feet. “Probably for the better. It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

She nods, and leads them in a waltz. They almost step on each others’ feet a few times at first, but they soon settle into a rhythm. Gallup keeps her eyes locked on Sam’s, too entranced to notice the flame flickering at the end of her braid. Sam, however, sees the flicker out of the corner of his eye and smiles to himself. He couldn’t help the thought _I love you_ crossing his mind, watching the flame from her [ hair ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m00y4jkp9SA) ever so slightly illuminate the side of her face. Before he could analyze his feelings too much, he felt Gallup pull him into a dip, which startled him out of his thoughts. His face must have been priceless as she pulled him back up, because once he was upright Gallup started giggling.

“You’re, uh, graceful,” she said, trying to contain her laughter. He was anything but graceful in that moment--he looked like a deer in the headlights--but the rest of his dancing was smooth. He was a good dance partner, even if he couldn’t handle dips.

“You're not so bad yourself.” The song ended, and they stood there for a moment before leaving the dance floor together. “I haven't been outside yet,” he said nonchalantly, “I've heard it's pretty. Wanna get a drink and check out the balcony?”

“Yeah, uh, that sounds real nice.” She smiled, feeling the slightest blush creep up her face. “I’ll meet you out there, grab me a whisky?”

“Absolutely!” Sam made his way over to the bar, and Gallup wandered out to the balcony. She was in a slight daze in the best way possible, grinning like an idiot, as she made her way out. Once she found a clear spot she leaned against the railing, staring out at the beautiful view. _The Flowers really know how to pick a location,_ she thought, running her finger across the railing. The phantom touch of Sam’s skin still lingered on hers, and if she closed her eyes she could almost feel like they were still on the dance floor.

She opened her eyes as she heard Sam’s footsteps come up behind her. He hands her one of the two drinks he’s carrying and leans against the railing next to Gallup. “Whistle Pig! Credit where credit is due, the Flowers know how to stock a bar. And - check this out!” He squints, concentrating, and waves his finger back and forth a bit. After a moment, a paper rose appears and blooms in Gallup’s glass.

She watches the rose appear and raises an eyebrow. “Wow, uh, you're sure learnin' real fast, huh?” She smiles and plucks the flower out of her glass, turning it over in her fingers. “How'd you know I liked flowers?”

Unbeknownst to them, Kit had noticed the pair meeting on the balcony and pointed them out to Kline and Conner, who they were in the middle of a conversation with. While they were talking--mostly Kit explaining Gallup and Sam’s history to Kline--August walked over, curious as to what they were talking about. Kit quickly filled her in, and the four of them excitedly watched Gallup and Sam’s conversation from the warmth of the building and relative distance of their table.

“Had a hunch,” Sam said, tossing Gallup a little wink. “It's...hard, but there's not as much to it as I had expected? I dunno.” He watched as Gallup twirled the flower in her hands, admiring his work (and maybe admiring her hands too). Soon, he noticed small white flakes landing on the flower, and in Gallup’s hair. “Hey, is it snowing?”

Gallup looked up, and a snowflake hit her directly in the eye. She grit her teeth, holding back a curse. “Uh, yup. Looks like it,” she stated. “Real shame, I was kinda enjoyin' it out here.” She looked back over at Sam, and felt herself blush again as her eyes met his.

Sam shrugged. “It’s not bad. I can handle it a bit longer.” He leaned in a little closer to Gallup, and when he did her breath caught in her throat. “Definitely a bit cold, though.”

As Sam got closer, Gallup’s eyes strayed down to his lips. “I...um…” Her voice trailed off as he took her hands in his.

“Help keep me a bit warmer?”

She nods, eyes wide. She doesn’t notice right away, but her braid catches fully alight, and the snowflakes hiss and melt as soon as they get close to her hair. Sam notices, though, and the same fleeting _I love you_ thought flitted through his mind again. “Good thing the only other spell I've really gotten the hang of is a fire resistance one.” Sam pulled her even closer, and Gallup gasped. “So umm…” he said quietly.

Any thoughts that might have been in Gallup’s head evaporated as quickly as the snowflakes that were still falling on her head. “....So.”

Sam took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ He leaned in and kissed Gallup. Gallup’s eyes widened in shock at first, but she quickly melted into the kiss. Her hair fluttered in the wind behind her, letting off sparks that then filled the night sky.

Sam was first to pull away, but Gallup’s eyes stayed shut for a moment even after his lips left hers. “Gosh, uh...wow,” she said, dumbfounded, as she opened her eyes.

Sam grinned sheepishly. “Yeah. You are not wrong.”

Inside, Kit and Kline cheered as Sam kissed Gallup, but Conner quickly shushed them, not wanting anyone else--especially not Sam and Gallup--to hear them. August popped a couple of pieces of popcorn in her mouth, and then refilled her bag from the popcorn cart Conner had brought over earlier.

“Glad I can be immune to fire now,” Sam continued after a pause. “So umm, do you want to go back inside or…”

Gallup shakes her head, grinning from ear to ear. “Nah, uh… I don’t mind stayin’ out here for a little while longer…” She puts her arm around his waist, and he puts his around her shoulders, and they stay like that for….well, they weren’t keeping track.

\---

“Ho-ly shit, you guys!” Kit said in a loud stage whisper. “Can you believe that just happened?”

The other three Steaks shook their heads, still shocked.

“I had no idea they were a thing until you told me, Kit,” Kline said, excitement creeping into their voice, “but now I’m so, so happy for them!”

“Technically,” Kit corrected, “they weren’t a ‘thing’ until now, but--come on, those two have been flirting with each other for as long as they’ve known each other, I still can’t believe you didn’t see it!”

“In my defense,” Kline countered, “I’m not very close with either of them, so I haven’t really seen them interact much outside of games and team cookouts. And even then I’m usually hanging out with you all, or at least some of you, so I don’t see them.”

“...You make a fair point.”

“Can we please talk about Gallup’s hair?” Conner asked, his mouth half full with popcorn. “I mean, just look at it!”

The four of them watched as the wind blew sparks off Gallup’s hair, scattering them off into the distance. They all knew her hair could do that, but none of them had seen it glow as dramatically as tonight.

“It’s so pretty!” exclaimed August, and everyone else nodded in agreement. “And the flower in her drink?” she continued.

The four continued to buzz about the events that transpired on the balcony on and off for the rest of the night, even as they went their separate ways to go back home. Kit and August noticed that Gallup was absolutely buzzing the whole way back, her hair still alight but managing not to set fire to Kit’s upholstery.

Once she made her way through her front door, Gallup opened her phone to Sam’s messages and sent him a quick text.

**_G: Tonight was fun_ **🥴

She clutched her phone to her chest and leaned against the door, until her phone chimed with a new text.

**_S: yeah, it was_ ** 😊✨

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, the song that the lyrics in the description are from is [Follow Through by The Altogether](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m00y4jkp9SA)


End file.
